Generally, software applications are developed with a set of features that are believed to be helpful to users. Once a product is rolled out, the software developer does not know precisely which features of the software are being used and which are not. To estimate usage of software application features, some developers approximate the extent of usage by counting the number of bugs logged in each feature.